A need exists for a gas trap for natural gas wells, for oil wells, and for other wells that emit a gas that can handle high pressure gas streams while simultaneously enabling quick and accurate analysis of a homogenous mix of the emitted fluid stream.
A need exists for a gas trap that enables workers proximate to a drilling site to be immediately aware of the presence of a combustible gas, such as hydrogen, and to be able to take precautions to prevent explosions or the loss of life.
A need exists for a gas trap that is modular, easy to manufacture, easy to repair, and easy install in the field.
A need exists for a gas trap that is tamper proof, so that a terrorist can not modify or tamper with the device at a remote location.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.